It Started With a Mercedes
by ThreeCheersForNikki
Summary: Cassandra Watson a normal 15 year old living in Las Vegas, Meets Gerard Way while at work. What happens? Will her life change? I suck at summaries, please Read&Review.


**Prologue **

Cassandra Watson sat in a room staring out the window at the church across the street, '_when will a car come?'_ she thought, finally a car pulled up, Diane walked over to it and handed the guy a piece of paper. Cassandra got up quickly and walked outside when she saw who the man was, _'Gerard Way, I cant believe it'_ she thought. "Okay, I'll go get him" Diane said, before Cassandra spoke up, "Spencer? Oh, I'll get him" She ran over to his office and opened the door "Yo! Spence, you've got a client" Cass, walked back out the door and looked at Gerard "Go on in," She said while motioning to the small office.

Diane looked at Cassandra, "What was that about?" She asked, Cassandra grinned "Nothing" She said slyly, "Come on, Who was he?" She pleaded, Cassandra sighed "Names Gerard Way, he's the vocalist of my Favorite Band" Cassandra smiled while grabbing her bookbag and getting up off of the stool, "Gotta get to work, hate working with Madison, ugh." Diane laughed slightly before grabbing some papers and leaving her office. Cassandra entered the gift shop and walked over to the counter, "Ashy!" She said in a preppy high pitched voice, "Cassie!" Ashlee who goes by Ashy, said while typing in her password on the computer. "Cassandra!" Madison shouted from around the corner, Cassie rolled her eyes, "Got to go, Talk later Girly" She walked over to the coffee stand, and got behind the counter. Madison looked at her, "Change now!" She demanded and pointed to the restrooms, Cassie walked out and over to the restrooms and changed, while walking out she saw Gerard standing at the coffee stand and Madison - as always- flirting with him, _'I hate that slut'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes and walked back over to the coffee stand and went behind the counter.

Gerard looked around trying to figure out a way to escape, away from Madison, "Madison, I think.. Janice needed to talk to you about watching her desk while she went to get her daughter" Cassandra said casually, looking at Gerard out of the corner of her eye. "Ugh, Fine" Madison said rolling her eyes and walking away from Gerard. "Thanks" Gerard said while sighing and taking his money out, "Oh, No problem. I know how annoying Madison can get" Cassie shook her head in disgust, Gerard chuckled. Cassandra took the money from him, and not noticing that he was still standing there, took out her My Chemical Romance CD and out it in the CD player in the corner of the coffee stand. Gerard looked at me, then smiled and said "So your a fan?" blushing, Cassandra nodded, "Yeah,!" Gerard put a hand in his pocket the pulled a couple of things out and handed Cassie the things, "We're playing at the House of blues tomorrow night, those are some extra tickets and backstage passes" He grinned as Cassie, screamed which caused the rest of the people to stare at them, Cassie just glared at them. "Thank you" She said smiling, "No problem" He said.

Everyone thinks Cassandra is a all-around happy girl, but shes got her set of problems. "Cassandra! Time for school" Mrs. Watson yelled from the stairs, "Im up, Mom." Cassandra shouted from her room. An hour later Cassandra was out the door and getting into her Boyfriend's Brothers car. "Hey Cassie" Jordan said smiling, "Hey Jor" Cassie smiled back, then went into her backpack to get her homework. "Didnt get your homework done yesterday?" Peter said, finally speaking. Cassie looked up at him, "Yeah, was stuck at work till 7" She rolled her eyes. "I dont get it, done you have to be like 17 to work there?" Jordan asked, confused. Cassandra giggled, "Well yeah you do have to be 17, but my dad works there and our family is really good friends with Ethan Caltridge" The boys looked confused, "Hes the Service Manager" She laughed and started on her homework.

**Thanks for reading, please Review! -ThreeCheersForNikki /:**


End file.
